


"Have a good day at work."

by ThunderAndMadness



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, Fluff, In Which Reid Is A Goddamn Octopus When He's Sleepy, M/M, Slash, so you know. enjoy it while it lasts, that actually shows them being in an established relationship, this is the only one in the series so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderAndMadness/pseuds/ThunderAndMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I gotta go. Property day." At the mention of leaving, Reid's impossibly long limbs reach up and wrap around Morgan, pulling him closer into bed.</p><p>Part 6 of "100 Ways To Say I Love You".</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Have a good day at work."

Sunday morning finds him half asleep and falling out of bed. Normally, when Morgan has a day off, he spends it renovating his properties, shaping them up to sell. But on a day like today, he doesn't really want to get up.

Reid stirs beside him in bed. He's taking up three quarters of the bed somehow, skinny legs stretched all over Morgan's space. The kid's a goddamn octopus.

"Pretty boy," he says. "Spencer. Hey."

Reid opens one eye. "Mmpf?"

"I gotta go. Property day." At the mention of leaving, Reid's impossibly long limbs reach up and wrap around Morgan, pulling him closer into bed. "Hey, hey, don't do the octopus thing."

"'M a good octopus. Stay." Reid is really only cuddly when he's sleepy, but when he snuggles, he snuggles. Morgan has never been so aggressively nuzzled in his life.

"No, babe, I gotta work." He really doesn't want to go, but his renovation team is waiting for him. He disentangles the Reid-knot wrapped around his torso.

"Fiiiine." Reid opens both eyes and looks at him properly. He looks so relaxed and at home, swimming in one of Morgan's tee shirts, lying in Morgan's bed. "Have a good day at work."

Morgan gets up, but before he does, he ruffles Reid's hair. Just because he can.

**Author's Note:**

> The list of ways to say "I love you" can be found [here.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) More parts to come, as always. 
> 
> As they said in my heyday, concrit always appreciated. I love comments.


End file.
